Little Big People
Little Big People is a series 2 episode that was first aired on December 3rd, 2002. It was written by Rebecca Stevens. Plot The episode begins with Sooty and Sweep using some cans to reach up to the jar of sweets up on the shelf at the kitchen. Soo and Miki join in, but the four are then caught by Richard, who tells them that too many sweets are bad for little people. This is very unfair according to the gang, so they follow Richard to the front desk to complain some more about having to be little, which Richard then counterargues that we all had to be little sometime in their lives. He then tells them of a surprise soon coming to the hotel, which can be earned if they keep behaving of course. Sooty really wants to know what the surprise is, which literally defeats the point of what a surprise is. The gang come up with another plan to steal the sweets, involving Sooty's magic to levitate the jar to their level. They manage to steal it before Richard caught them. Vicki shows up and asks Richard if he is ready for the surprise, but Richard tells her to keep it down so they don't know what it is. As Richard offers some leftover sweets to Vicki, the gang catches the two humans and complain once more about how unfair it is being little. Vicki agrees and steals the remaining sweets from Richard for herself. Richard once again tells them how fun it is being little, but the gang isn't having that. Sooty figures if being little really is great, then they should try it for themselves. As Richard begs for mercy, Sooty shrinks Richard and Vicki and head off to eat the jar of sweets. The gang take charge as big ones for the day and go and do what they want. While the gang have fun with their sweets, Sweep gets sick and throws up in Richard's baseball cap. Then, Miki forces them to tea time (i'm not british, but tea, as showin is this episode, is these little candy things and they're called tea and please subscribe to king fat on youtube please view his mixtapes), then a minute later she decides it is their bedtime, despite not having their tea. Astounded by Richard's constant backtalking to Miki, she threatened to spank him if he does not go to bed, which causes Richard to reluctantly do what she says now. Soo picks out some pijamas for Richard and Vicki for bed time. Richard gets laughed at by Vicki because he is wearing pink pijamas. Sweep then sings them a lullaby to get them to sleep. The gang are then seen watching Attack of the Braingobblers (as seen in a previous series one episode You Don't Scare Me), which scares Soo into changing the channel into a love story. Sooty shuts off the TV and tells the gang to go to bed. On their way, they check on Richard and Vicki to see if they are asleep, nit realizing their plan of escape. Instead of the adults tucking them in and reading their storys to them, they read to theirselves and tuck themselves to bed. Soo suddenly realizes how great it can be being little and sings a song about how she appreciates her caretakers looking after her. Morning arrives and so does the surprise. Richard and Vicki, still small, climb to the front door. They can't reach it, but the magic soon wears off and surprises the gang with their new present. Amazed of how well they took care of themselves, they reveal the surprise as a new pet mouse they can look after. The lesson learned is that is not easy being small. End Credit sequence Richard is seen sleeping on the couch and the gang wonders what he is dreaming. A visual of his dream is seen as a giant Sooty squirting a tiny Richard with his water pistol, causing him to ger soaked. Characters Sooty Sweep Soo Miki Richard Vicki Song When You Are Small Gallery Little Big People/Gallery Category:Season 2